Awake
by iamthepinkukulele
Summary: Lily wakes up next to James the morning after their wedding. She reminisces about their relationship, the ceremony, and admires her sleeping husband. She then decides to try on something of his...


Light washed across the white sheets, the brightness coming from the windows, though muted a bit by the shades. It was the kind of bright where you could see the floating dust particles dancing slowly in the air. The light hit Lily's eye lids, and she turned her face away from the window, towards James. She opened her eyes groggily, and smiled.

James Potter was laying next to her, as he had been all night, and almost every night for the past couple years. But there was something different about this time. This morning was special.

_We got married last night._ She thought to herself. _You married James Potter_. _This silly little, immature, beautiful man._

Waking up, she thought of how this morning wasn't what she'd expected. Then again, none of this was. She'd expected to wake up to her wedding dress hung up neatly in the corner for her to stare at. Instead, it was in a pile on the floor with James' tux. She'd thought there'd be candles flickering alight, at the last bit of wax when she awoke. Instead, she could see the automatic nightlight flicking between on and off as the sun established itself in the sky. They weren't at a fancy resort, they were in their house in Godric's Hollow where they'd been living for weeks. But she knew that it was okay; It was okay because James made her realize that it wasn't where you were, it was who you were with. James made her not even _want_ any of those things anymore. And isn't that what love is? When the other person is just _enough?_

They had scaled down everything because of the war, and some people thought that a wedding during a war was "inappropriate". People were dying every day, and the Order was so busy… Lily understood this at first, but when she really thought about it, in a time of great uncertainty, there was nothing she was more sure of than that she wanted to spend her life with James.

She watched him as his chest went up and down with his breaths, and as silly as it was, she thought to herself about how breathing was something you do without thinking, like your heart beating, or even, sort of like falling in love. She reminded herself to thank the wizard gods every day for James' breath, heartbeat and love. The stable things, were the things that would be most tragic to no longer find.

She looked down at the sheet rippling at James' waist. He had a habit of squirming when the sheets were too high, and sleeping with them laying at his hip bones. She didn't really mind though, she'd always liked that when she fell asleep listening to his heart beat, that they were skin to skin— nothing keeping them apart.

She laid on her back and started twisting her ring around her finger. It still felt strange to have a ring there, and she had to constantly remind herself not to move it to a different finger, as she had a habit of doing with her other rings. It was a simple wedding band, with a small green emerald encrusted in the middle. James had picked it because he said it matched her eyes._ I thought boys didn't even notice a woman's eyes anymore_.

They hadn't cared to get an engagement ring, I mean really, they didn't bother much with an _engagement_. They'd almost eloped, but instead decided to throw together a summer wedding at the last minute. It was important to Lily's mum.

Lily sat up, and rubbed her eyes._ I'm not going to be able to fall back asleep… maybe I'll got make him a honeymoon breakfast._ Lily leaned over and kissed James' shoulder, causing him to stir, turning opposite her. She got out of the bed, felt the cold floor, and flexed her feet high like a ballerina. The ground squeaked a little as she walked over to James' side of the bed, and saw his glasses. She grabbed them, and walked over to the mirror.

Some girls wear their boyfriends sweatshirts, or boxers, but James always found something so endearing about Lily wearing his glasses, and she'd always wondered why, so she went to inspect herself in the mirror.

The rectangular glasses sat on her face looking rather awkward in her opinion. She'd hoped it made her look like a sexy librarian or something, but instead, she looked like a nerdy alien. _How does James make these look so... good?_ She squinted, and widened her eyes repeatedly, even moving the glasses up and down her nose to see if maybe they were warping her view, making her look strange… they weren't. She continued to study her reflection when—

"Lils?" James' face appeared behind her.

"Yeeeees?" She asked, tilting her head and making a silly face at the mirror.

James laughed. "What are you doing?" He wrapped his arms around her waist, and started to sway back and forth.

She took off the glasses, and twisted to put them back on his face, but not escape his embrace. "Your eyesight is terrible, James." She turned back to the mirror.

"Is it?" He said, nestling his chin on top of Lily's head, and looking at Lily through the mirror; still swaying.

"Awful."

"Ah, well I better keep them back on then so I can see the face of my beautiful _wife_." He grinned widely.

Lily laughed. "Aw James, that's actually sweet." She turned around in his arms and kissed him. "Corny, but sweet."

"Of course, I hope that's not the only thing I'll get to see." He raised his eyebrow

"What?" She laughed.

"Come here, you!" And he lifted Lily off the ground and threw her on the bed.

She squealed. "James, it's eight in morning!"

"Yes, and you're Lily Potter, and I'm James Potter, and I love you. In fact, I married you! Now that we've established the scene, can we proceed with the action?"

He climbed over her, and kissed her forehead, which made her smile. "Fine. But then you're making breakfast afterwards." He started to kiss her neck over and over, and she grabbed onto his back, but she continued speaking. "And I expect there to be a lot of bacon, and pancakes and—."

James stopped immediately. "We have bacon?" He looked at her as if this were the most important thing in the world.

"Well yes, but—" He started to walk away. "James…" She held onto his arm, and he flopped back on the edge of the bed.

He looked at her playfully. "How could I pick breakfast over the woman I am now legally obligated to make love to whenever I possibly can?"

"What does that mean?" She asked, confused.

He started to prowl towards her almost like a cat. "I just mean that it should be illegal for a man to be married to a woman such as the lovely, beautiful and brilliant Lily Potter and not treasure and ravish her whenever possible." He was now leaning over her whole body.

"Are you just saying that so that I'll make bacon afterwards?" She pinched his cheek.

He rolled his eyes. "I mean… you don't _have_ to…"

She scrunched her freckled nose. "Shut up, Potter." Lily tugged him towards her into a deep kiss, and wrapped her legs around him. God, she loved him.


End file.
